Tim Cooper
Officer Tim Cooper was a suspect in the murder investigation of former Vipers leader Ash Bison in Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy) and the killer of his sister, VR hostess Juniper, in Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy). Profile Tim is a 51-year-old beat cop at The Greens precinct of the Grimsborough Police Department. He has brown hair, green eyes, and a brown beard and mustache. He wears a standard Grimsborough Police uniform, consisting of a dark blue police shirt with two breast pockets, a police badge, and a shoulder speaker. He also wears a white shirt underneath his police shirt. In his first appearance, it is known that Tim drinks turmeric lattes, suffers from insomnia and plays Weirder Stuff. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he knows electronics, uses a Rolington typewriter and eats tofu. Events of Criminal Case Byte the Dust Tim became a suspect after it was learned that he was the officer who reported Ash's murder to the police. He told Jones that he had arrived to the scene when someone screamed and everyone started dispersing, but by then, the killer had already slipped away. Tim then noted that life in The Greens was very different from life in the Industrial Area, with the arrival of "hipsters" and their businesses making less sense than protecting the streets from gangs and hoodlums. Jones and the player later found a newspaper article reporting of a hijack of an armored vehicle. On the article, Tim wrote a threat to "skin Ash alive" if he did the crime. Upon interrogation, Tim said that the heist was exactly what Ash would do, but he could not prove it. He then said that Ash was always up to something despite his apparent change of heart, and that "once a gang member, always a gang member." Tim was found innocent of the murder when Ash's girlfriend, Joy Schneider, was found guilty of the murder. Jones and the player talked to Tim after the trial regarding a possible resurgence of gang activity in The Greens. Tim said that he kept extensive records of all former gang members' activities in his notebook that he had misplaced. Jones and the player found his notebook which proved that former Skulls leader Troy Cassidy was meeting up with Tony Marconi. Tim said that he had noticed that Marconi had always gone in The Skulls Microbrewery every week. When Tim followed him inside, he would see Troy slip Marconi a coaster. Jones and the player then followed this lead by investigating the microbrewery. Game Over Tim became a suspect again after Jones and the player found a photo of him stood next to the victim as a child. He revealed that he was the victim's sister, and that working at DreamLife was a dream for her. He then left to grieve her death. Tim was spoken to again about how he spied on his sister via a 24 hour-recording device he installed on her computer. At first, Tim joked about it and claimed that he had limited technological knowledge, then he defended himself by saying that he wanted to protect her from crazies without making her feel that he was too overprotective. Jones then told him that they had different ideas of what protection was. This time around, it was proven that Tim was Juniper's killer. When Tim admitted to the murder, he said that his father had been dying and had wanted to see Juniper for the last time. Instead of visiting him, however, Juniper merely sent a VR headset to her father so he could talk to her in the game. Out of love for his daughter, his father had started playing the game all the time, eventually dying while talking to the virtual Juniper. Angry that his sister showed no remorse or sadness, Tim then rigged Juniper's headset with explosives and detonated the bomb while he was watching her during the convention. Judge Powell sentenced Tim to 40 years in prison. Trivia *Tim is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *As Tim turns out to be the killer of his sister at the climax of her murder investigation, he is one of the killers in The Conspiracy to commit domestic homicide. *Tim may be a reference to Jim Hopper (portrayed by David Harbour), a character from American science fiction horror web television series ''Stranger Things''. Case appearances *Byte the Dust (Case #14 of The Conspiracy) *Game Over (Case #18 of The Conspiracy) Gallery TCooperConspiracyA.png|Tim, sentenced to 40 years in jail for the murder of his sister, Juniper. JCooperVictim.png|Juniper, Tim's late sister. OG_SUS_514_602.jpg OG_SUS_518_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers